Nico's Quest
by AnnabethChase091
Summary: Nico Di Angelo discovers that he is getting his own quest. Nico, Grover, and Piper must go on an adventure to save the world from Uranus, Titan of the Sky. The 3 demigods must prevent Uranus from regaining his throne on Olympus. They will have to travel to the underworld to gain the help of Hades, all while avoiding Uranus's traps.
1. Chapter One

Disclaimer: I do not own PJO or HoO

Sorry if the chapters are a little short this is my first Fanfiction story. And I apologize if the first chapter feels a little rushed.

Chapter 1

Nico groaned as he walked into his cabin. He really needed to get bunks that didn't look like coffins. He sighed as he sat down on his bed. It had been nine months since the war against Gaea and it was almost going to be summer.

Nico knew what was probably going to happen. Percy, or Annabeth, or someone else was going to get another prophecy and he was going to get left behind. It has happened before, so why should it not happen again?

His thoughts were interrupted by a knock at the door. "Hello? Nico?" Said the person at the door. A girl walked in, and he realized it was his half-sister, Hazel. "Hey, Nico. What's up?" She asked. "Oh, nothing."

Hazel frowned. "Were you thinking about the summer?"

Nico sighed. He knew he couldn't try to hide anything from her. "You're wondering if someone will get a prophecy, aren't you?" She asked. Nico nodded and asked, "What are you doing here anyway? I thought you weren't coming until next week."

"I thought I'd surprise you." Nico raised an eyebrow. "Fine, I came so that I could surprise Annabeth and Piper when they get here in a few days." Hazel admitted. Nico smiled and nodded his head. He made a silent note to himself to warn his face before he ever tries to smile again.

The bell for dinner rang and Nico trudged over to the dining pavilion. He walked over to the Hades table with Hazel and got an apple.

"May I have your attention please?" Chiron announced. "Tonight we will be having a game of capture the flag." The Ares kids cheered as the Athena cabin started working on their battle strategy. "Do I have to participate in capture the flag since I'm just visiting?" Hazel wondered out loud. Nico shrugged his shoulders. "I think so. You can ask Chiron if you want." Suggested Nico. Hazel took his advice and went over to ask Chiron. Nico always hated capture the flag. He always got stuck guarding the flag. Maybe this time I can hide in my cabin until the game is over. Or maybe I can hide out in the big house. Chiron will be out in the woods anyways. Nico thought. His thoughts were interrupted by Hazel. "Chiron said that I can play if I want to. But I think I will just be by the lake instead," She said, "I hope that's ok with you, Nico."

"Its ok." I said to her. As Hazel walked over to the lake, and Chiron was explaining capture the flag, Nico quietly got up and made his way over to the big house. When he got there, he walked over to the pool table. He picked up the eight-ball and tossed it around in his hand. "Nico? What are you doing here?" Asked a voice behind him. Nico spun around to see that it was Rachel Elizabeth Dare. "Oh, hey Rachel, I didn't hear you come in." Rachel frowned. Nico was such a bad lier. "Skipping capture the flag?" She guessed. Suddenly, Green mist started swirling around Rachel, and her eyes turned green. Oh no. Nico thought. Another prophecy, no, not again. Nico scrambled to get a piece of paper in case he had to tell anybody what the prophecy said.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own PJO of HoO**

Chapter 2

The prophecy spilled out of Rachel's mouth, though the voice was not her own.

 _"The son of death_

 _Awaits a challenge_

 _Allies are gained_

 _Evil awaits_

 _With words and nature's opposite_

 _The sky must fall"_

Nico quickly wrote down the prophecy on paper since no one else heard it but him. He reviewed his writing to make sure it was legible. _Yikes_. Nico thought. Maybe he will rewrite it. "What are you writing?" Rachel asked having come out of her trance. "I think we have a new prophecy." Nico replied and showed her the paper. "I wrote it down." Rachel grabbed the paper from his hands and read it. "We need to get this to Chiron." Rachel said and walked out of the big house.

…

"Chiron!" Rachel called as we raced towards the centaur. "Is something wrong Rachel?" Chiron asked, as he looked curiously at the piece of paper. "There is a new prophecy." Nico said and the centaur turned his attention to him. Rachel handed him the paper. "And when was this prophecy said?" Nico subtly started to look around for a shadow to hide in. "We were in the big house when Nico says that Delphi gave us another prophecy." Chiron frowned, but didn't say anything. "This is intriguing." He said. "After capture the flag, we will hold a meeting to discuss this new prophecy. Meanwhile, I think Nico should be with his team." Nico slowly walked to the woods knowing he would now have to participate in capture the flag.

That night, when all the other campers came for the summer session, Chiron held the meeting. "Well what does the prophecy say?" Annabeth asked impatiently. "It says: The son of death;Awaits a challenge;allies are gained;Evil awaits;with words and nature's opposite;The sky must fall." Chiron read aloud. "So the first line, 'the son of death', who could that be talking about?" Percy asked.

"But who is 'death'?" Leo asked. "I am assuming that this Death person refers to the god, Hades." Chiron explained. Annabeth nodded her head. "Couldn't it also mean Pluto?" She asked. Chiron replied, "The prophecy says 'son of death', and Nico is the only son of Hades, so it can't be Pluto."

"Wait, so if the prophecy is talking about a son of Hades going on a quest, does that mean… Nico?" Rachel asked. "No." Nico said. He did not want to be the center of some big prophecy. "Nico, this is your prophecy. Which means only you can save us from this new villain." Piper said. "So are we going to trust Nico in saving us from this… thing?" Clarisse asked accusingly. "We don't even know what we are up against!"

"What even are we up against?" Travis asked. "Well, The prophecy says, 'The sky must fall', so that must mean Uranus, he used to be the ruler of the sky." Annabeth explained.

"Ok, so now we know we need to defeat Uranus, but now what?" Piper asked. "We need to choose the three demigods we will send on the quest." Chiron said. "Well this is obviously Nico's quest, so we just need to figure out who else will go." He continued. "I will go." Piper volunteered. "I guess I'll go too." Grover said, who had been listening to the conversation. "Ok, good. So now that we have that figured out-"

"Hold up! So do you guys even know what you first have to do? What, are you going to just go to the underworld to get Hades' help just because Uranus was supposed to be dead?!" Clarisse complained.

"Actually, that's not a bad idea Clarisse." Percy said. "Exactly! Wait… what do you mean _actually_?"

"We are going to need to send you three off on your quest tommorow because we don't know yet when Uranus will rise. I will try to contact the gods to see if they know anything." Chiron said, and dismissed the meeting with Clarisse grumbling about the quest on the way out.

…

Nico sighed. He expected for someone to get a quest this summer. He didn't think that 'someone' would be him. As Piper and Grover said goodbye to everyone, he spoke to Chiron about the quest. "You are to convince Hades to help you in your fight against Uranus. But be warned, if Uranus is planning on rising to power, he will most likely do whatever he can to stop you." Chiron warned. "I understand Chiron. We'll Iris-Message you when we get my father's help." Nico promised, and with that, Chiron sent the three on their way.


	3. Chapter 3- The journey

**disclaimer: I don't own PJO or HoO** **Sorry I haven't posted in a while. I am currently working on another story, anyway, enjoy!**

Chapter 3

They had only gotten a few steps away from camp before Piper started asking questions. "Ok so, here is my question: How are we going to get to the underworld?" Piper asked. Nico shrugged. He wasn't really in a rush to see his father, but the sooner he got it over with, the better. "I guess I could shadow travel us there." Nico suggested. Grover bleated in disagreement. "No way, no dark magic stuff." He said. "Well how else are we going to get there?" Piper asked. "Well, you could use your charm speak to get us a car."

"Wait, so we're going to _drive_ to the underworld?"

"Yeah, the entrance to the underworld is in California." Grover said. "Oh, I guess that makes sense." She said as she ran of to the streets. She came back five minutes later with car keys. "Come on guys, lets go." Though stunned, Nico and Grover followed Piper down to the car. "That was the weirdest thing I have ever seen." Grover mumbled.

…

After a few minutes of explaining to Piper that the entrance to the underworld is in California, they were in their way. They rode in silence until finally, Grover pointed out something on the side of the road. "Um guys, what's that?" He asked as he pointed to a figure coming towards them. Piper and Nico both looked in that direction. "I can't tell what it is." Piper said, then continued looking at the road ahead. "It looks like…" Grover stopped cold. "Well what is it?" Nico demanded. "It's a minotaur." Grover finished and started chewing on an aluminum can. "What in Hades is a minotaur?!" Piper exclaimed. "It's basically a half man, half bull."

"Oh, ok. So how do we kill it?"

"Like you would kill any other monster."

"Very specific." Piper said sarcastically.

The monster started charging at the car. "Look out!" Grover yelled a little to late. The car crashed into the monster. The car flew forwards and spun onto the roof and crashed into the woods on the side of the road. "Run!" Piper yelled and everyone struggled to get out of the car. "Run into the woods!" She yelled. Nico, Grover, and Piper raced into the woods as the minotaur chased them, crushing all the trees in its wake. "Nico gets us out of here."

"Ok, I'll need a shadow!" Nico said. "Use mine." Piper said. Nico grabbed Grover and Piper and slipped into the shadows as the minotaur's foot came crashing down on them.

…

Nico woke up to screaming. He realized he they were free falling from 300 feet in the air. "Ahhh!" Nico screamed. "Not again!"

"Again?" Piper yelled back at him. "Nico!" Grover yelled. With all of his strength he pulled them back into the shadows.

…

Nico stumbled and would've fallen if Piper hadn't caught him. "Nico, are you ok? You look like your about to faint any minute now. "Look, I don't faint every time I shadow travel." Nico said and shoved Piper away. "I'm perfectly fine-" Nico fell sideways and landed on the floor. The last thing heard was Grover say, "Don't faint, huh?" And he fell into unconsciousness.

...

Next time he woke up Nico was afraid to open his eyes. I really hope I didn't shadow travel us to England. Nico thought. He opened his eyes and realized he was on a couch. He looked around and saw Piper and Grover talking in hushed tones in the corner of what looked like a living room.

Piper finally noticed him and asked, "Are you ok?" Nico nodded his head. "How long have I been out?" He asked. "Four days." Grover said. Nico jumped up. "What?! No, That's not possible." He took a good a look around. He got up and walked over to the balcony a few feet away.

Outside was a porch with a pool. There was a fence around the porch, with a table with an umbrella next to the pool. Beyond that was a private beach and a sparkling blue ocean. He recognized this place. After a few minutes of awkward silence, Nico finally said, "We're in Malibu, aren't we?" He turned around to face Piper and Grover.

"You teleported us here a few days ago." Grover said. I shook my head. That wasn't possible. I hadn't meant for us to go this far, then again that would explain why he had been out for four days. It was also good because now he could just get this whole "Meeting with Hades" thing over with. Bianca had always been his favorite, even after she died.

"Where are we? In a hotel?" Nico asked. "You shadow traveled us a few blocks away from my house so I just took us here." Piper said. "Ok, but we still need to get to the underworld, and after a jump across the country, I don't think I will be shadow traveling for a while." Grover shuddered. He remembered that satyrs didn't like to go underground. Nico wondered if the guy knew what he was getting into when he volunteered. Probably not, since they decided where they were going after he said he would come. "Well, if we have to go, then fine. But can we make it quick because last time I went to the underworld I nearly fell into Tartarus." Grover complained and the three made their way out of the house.


	4. Chapter 4- Hades's Palace

Chapter 4

A few hours earlier, they had reached the entrance to the underworld. With a lot of arguing, they finally got past all the guards. Hades had hired more security after the Doors of Death were closed. He didn't want any souls to escape again.

Now Nico, Piper, and Grover were finally at Hades' palace. Nico stopped at the door. "What's wrong Nico?" Piper asked. Nico signaled for them to be quiet. He pulled them out of the way of the door to the side. Nico reached forward and knocked. He quickly retracted his hand as a net flew downwards. "What was that?" Grover asked a but worried. "I told you, my dad got more security." Nico replied. Grover nodded his head as they made their way around the net. The entrance was a hall lined embroidered with skulls. Inside the lights were dim, the walls had black wallpaper, and the floor was covered with black carpets with skulls on them. "Well this is cheerful." Piper muttered.

Suddenly, a black must surrounded them and a figure appeared in front of them. It was a man wearing long black robes and a crown made of bones. "I see your trying out a new crown, father." Nico said. "I see you've noticed."

The mist finally settled and Hades studied all of them with wonder. "I see you have brought some new friends." He said. He glared at Piper. Nico wondered if his father had anything against children of Aphrodite. Finally, Hades asked the question they were all waiting for him to ask. "What are you doing here? And how did you get past the door?" He asked. Nico shrugged. "Its easy to get past when you know where the traps are." Nico responded.

Piper shifted uncomfortably as Hades shot her another glare. She stumbled back and Nico caught her. Grover started chewing on a tin can. Nico and Hades glared at each other for a moment, then remembered there were people around and looked away, still glaring. Hades waved a hand at Piper and two skeleton guards came and took her down another corridor. "Where are you taking her?" Grover asked. The god shook away the question and beckoned for them to follow him.

"You got any cans?" Grover asked Nico. He said no and they walked the rest of the way in silence. Hades led them down a hallway and into a room with a throne made of bones. He sat down on the throne and Grover and Nico faced the god. "So why have you come here?" Hades asked. Nico glared. He really just wanted to get this over with. "You know why we've come, father." He said. "You already know my answer."

"If I may say sir, you are the one that should have known about Uranus rising, since he is planning to rise from Tartarus, which is you territory." Grover said. Nico shot him a warning glance. Hades glared at Grover. He waved a hand and two more skeleton guards came and dragged a struggling Grover off to the prison cells. Nico glared at his dad. He really hated when he threw his friends in prison. Nico wondered why he was being so cranky. "Next time you come with friends, make sure that they aren't nearly as annoying as them." Hades said. Nico clenched his fists. The skeleton guards at the door crumbled to dust. "They didn't even do anything. Your the one being so annoying." Nico fought back.

"ANNOYING?!" Hades yelled back. "I'm sorry, why are even here anyways, because you can't be serious if you think I will help you with your little fight." Nico took a step closer to the throne. "You know we can't defeat Uranus without you. And plus, the other gods might allow you on Olympus again if you help us." Nico knew that this was a touchy subject, but he also knew it might get him out of here quicker.

Hades disappeared in a puff of smoke and appeared a foot in front of Nico. "Listen boy, you're really pushing my buttons. Now if you want me to help you, I'd advise you to leave me alone." The god spat. "Now go to your room." He finished calmly. He waved and a new set of guards appeared and took a step towards Nico. Nico held up a hand and the guards stopped. "I think I know the way." He said coldly and turned and walked out of the room. He walked towards the room his fathee haf built for him shortly after the giant war. At first, he didn't believe Hades when he said he would build a room for him if he didn't survive. He should probably start taking his dad seriously. He walked into the room and slammed the door. The walls were decorated with bones, like the walls at the chapel in Portugal when he, Reyna, and coach Hedge were taking the Athena Parthenos to Camp HalfBlood. There was a king-size bed in the middle of the room with black sheets. The lights, like the castle, were dim. He wondered why Hades was acting so frustrated. He needed to get Piper and Grover out of prison. He sensed some kind of evil in the underworld, and he figured it was already here. Whatever. He thought. He quietly closed the door. It had been a few days since he last shadow traveled, so it was probably safe for him to do it again. He concentrated on the prison cells. He felt himself melt into the shadows. Everything blacked out, like it always did when he shadow traveled. When his vision came back to him, he stumbled onto the floor. He realized he was in the prison. "Nico?" Asked a voice from behind him. Nico managed to get up and look to see who spoke. It was Piper. He got the keys from the wall a few feet away. He unlocked the cell and handed them to Piper. "Go find Grover, I'm going to-" He collapsed onto the once again.


	5. Chapter 5- Escape

Chapter 5- escape

Nico woke up in a prison cell. He saw Grover and Piper sitting a few feet away from him. He wondered how long he'd been out. Finally he asked the question, which startled the two. "Oh, yeah. You've only been asleep for a few hours. Hades hasn't been looking for you, but just in case we hid in here. Piper has the keys." Grover explained.

Piper showed him the keys. "What happened to your dad Nico? I don't remember him being this paranoid." Grover said. "I don't know. I'll try to ask him later." Nico replied. "But for now, we need to get out of here. Hades obviously doesn't want to help us, so we should just go."

"Why are you in such an urge to leave?" Piper asked. "Whatever." Nico said and took the keys from Piper. He unlocked the cell door and walked out with the others following behind him. They all walked in silence… until they walked outside of the palace.

At the entrance to the Underworld was an army of monsters marching towards the field of punishment. "What are they going to do?" Grover asked nervously. Nico stared at the army in both curiosity and horror. "How did they get past the guards?" Piper asked. Nico shrugged. He knew what Uranus was doing. He had gathered an army and sent them to free the souls in the Fields of Punishment. He noticed that all the exits were blocked. They knew that the demigod were there, and intended to keep it that way. "We're going to have to fight our way past them." Nico said. Piper and Grover stared at him like he was crazy. "You mean… fight _all_ those monsters?" Grover asked.

Nico knew they couldn't defeat them all, but it was worth trying. It was the only way to get out of the underworld. Nico unsheathed his sword and started running. Piper and Grover ran behind him, weapons in hand. Nico was surprised that they followed him, but he couldn't dwell on that now. A few moments later, they plunged into battle. Nico charged at a monster and sliced it to dust. He did the same with every monster he came across, letting the adrenalin control him. He stabbed and sliced through each monster quickly, but they just kept coming. He looked at Piper and Grover, who were fighting just a few feet away. He felt something stab him in the side. Nico fell over and faced the thing that had stabbed him.

There was nothing there, but when he looked forward at the corner of his eye, he could make out a misty figure, a ghost. It was Minos, the "ghost king". "What do you want, Minos?" Nico asked, through the pain. "I think you know what I want, Nico."

"It's master to you Minos." Nico replied sourly. "Not anymore." Minos smiled. Nico swung his sword at the ghost, but it went right through him. Nico gave him his death stare, but it wasn't long until his head started spinning. He could see Grover running towards him. Piper provided cover as the satyr dragged him away. Then, he passed out from the pain as the army ran ahead.

…

He woke up a few hours later on a couch. He blinked his eyes open. His sword lay in its sheath a few feet away. He clutched his side and got up. "I see you are awake." A voice said. Nico looked around and noticed the familiar setting of the throne room. "You were brave to try and fight that army alone." Hades said. Nico glared at him. "Where are my friends?" He asked. "Oh, they're… safe." The god said. Nico gave him a "are they really safe?" look. Hades raised his hands in defense. Nico sat back down. "They really are safe." The god claimed. Nico nodded his head, not quite believing him. "What happened?" He asked. "Well why don't you see for yourself?" He asked and snapped his fingers. He felt his head spin, and passed out.

He saw himself being dragged through the underworld by Grover and Piper. "Hurry!" Piper said as the monsters chased after them. "I'm going as fast as I can!" Grover exclaimed, suddenly, black mist swirled around them and they disappeared, and in place was a tall figure in black robes. Hades snapped his fingers and bones caged half the monsters. The cage squeezed them until they evaporated into dust. The bones disappeared and Hades, looking as bored as ever, waved his hand and a skeleton army marched forward. The army retreated and the skeletons crumbled to piles of bones, then disappeared. Hades walked back to the castle like he had just come back from an evening stroll through the underworld. After a few steps, he disappeared. The vision faded and Nico was back at the throne room. "Why did you help us?" Nico asked. "I wouldn't day I helped you, I just got rid of the Uranus's army." He said smiling, which, in Nico's opinion, was a sight for sore eyes. "So does this mean your going to help us in fighting Uranus?" Nico asked. Hades said, "Yes, I suppose you are worthy of my help." Nico raised and eyebrow but didn't say anything. "You friends are waiting for you out in the hall." Hades said as Nico turned and walked out.

 **A/N hey guys! I hope you have enjoyed this book so far. Only one more chapter to go! Sorry this book was so short:(** **Nico's Quest 2 - Countdown is coming soon! There will be more and longer chapters, this book was sort of like a prequel to the actual fighting part. Remember, this is my very first book. For now you can go and read my book "Lianna Di Angelo". Bye!!!!!!**


	6. Chapter 6- Mission accomplished

Chapter 6

As he said, Piper and Grover were waiting for him by the door. "What happened?" Grover asked nervously. "He said he would help us." Nico replied. "Ok, so now we can go back to camp, right?" Piper asked. "Yes, but the war has only just begun."

The three walked out of the castle in silence. "Wait… how are we going to get out of here?" Piper asked. Grover and Nico rolled their eyes. "What?" Piper asked. They decided that Nico would try to shadow travel them back to Long Island. They melted into the shadows, watching as the underworld faded into darkness.

…

When the light came back, they were in front of Camp Half Blood. Nico wasn't able to see it when everyone came rushing to them, because he fainted, but when he woke up, he had to go straight to the big house. He walked in on an argument. "So now we have Hades' help, so why don't we attack Uranus before he can get strong enough." Clarisse said. "No, we need to wait, to lure him in, then we attack." Connor Stoll said. "Actually I agree with Clarisse. Everyone looked at him, just noticing that he was there. "You agree with Clarisse?" Almost everyone on the room asked. "If we can get him before he rises, then he won't be powerful enough to overthrow the Gods." Nico explained. Everyone nodded their heads, finally understanding. A few minutes later, the meeting was over and everyone piled out of the big house. When he came out, Piper was waiting for him. "Hey Piper." Nico said, but Piper gave him a concerned look. "What?" Nico asked. Piper sighed like she was about to open up a touchy subject. "Why were you in such a rush to get away from Hades? I mean, he is your dad." She said. Nico shrugged. "A few months ago, me and my dad got into a fight. He had said that I was a disappointment, that he would of rathered had Bianca than me." Piper nodded her head. "That's… cruel." She said finally. Nico agreed. "But why did he tell you that?" She asked. Nico shook his head. He couldn't tell anyone just yet. Nico shrugged and turned. He walked back towards his cabin, thinking about the war that was coming. This time though, it was him that decided the fate of the world.

 **A/N. Hey guys! Chapter 1 of Nico's Quest- Countdown will be coming out soon! I hope you enjoyed my story! In the second book there will be more and longer chapters! Bye!!!!**


End file.
